


Scarlet

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff and Angst, Harleen Quinzel Needs a Hug, Harley Quinn's Hyenas (DCU), Introspection, Living on the streets, Mutual Pining, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: — Come home, Harl.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84
Collections: Femslash February





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> We can definitely use some more Harlivy. I know I can. I hope you guys enjoy! And any comments/thoughts are appreciated!

*

Harley dreams of scarlet.

She lives among the phosphorescence, glowing in shades of red. It's a wasteland. Graffiti, silvery and black, on the walls. A broken toilet. No running water when Harley discovers the pipes are drier than Nygma's jokes. But they need to go somewhere.

Her hyenas kept Harley warm until she discovered the network of tunnels, and then a bare, empty space to live in. A threadbare armchair from the dumpster for Harley to curl up on. Old, battery-powered television set. Battery-powered lantern like when Harley camped out as a kid. Everything in a red-bulb lantern glow and sometimes it makes her eyes ache.

Bud and Lou prowl the tunnels, exiting to kill a couple of rabbits or squirrels so they can eat.

(She's content with soup warmed by a dingy cigarette lighter.)

Living with Mistah J would be far worse. Harley would be nursing her swollen bruises and welts, crying to herself, thinking she _deserved_ them. And ever since Harley screwed up the last jewel hoist with Pamela, she's not answering Harley's calls.

But still… Harley dreams of her scarlet lover. All of the glimmering curls dewdropped and threaded with little viney seeds.

She misses living at Pamela's hideout. The greenhouses. The warm summery air. Harley could lounge out on the gigantic and soft lily pads, drifting along in the lake. She misses sharing their cozy, musty bed with Pamela, hugging her and burying her face into pale emerald skin. The scent of wolfsbane and horse-chestnut. Pamela's lips grazed hers, tasting like hemlock.

Harley would die a hundred _deaths_. On that bed. Shrieking and happy, _thriving_ , feeling the other woman smile haughtily against her and lick over the thick, moistened seam of Harley's vaginal lips. She wanted Pamela to have all of her. If she wanted.

A sigh. Harley elbows aside her pop-pistol, and the note left behind for her, on the armchair.

She touches inside her underwear lazily, stroking herself.

_— Come home, Harl._

*


End file.
